35 Days
by loneserpent
Summary: ONEDIRECTION! Womanizer meets Maneater? Will they be more than Friends? Will it last? A realistic unrealistic story. Harry/OC I suck at summaries so please read! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!
1. First

_**DAY ONE**_

I lay back in my chair and smiled. I was surrounded by my best friends, and it was just a usual friday night out. To my right was my best friend since primary school, Gabrielle, just lighting another cigarette, to my left was Mariah, blonde and stunning, talking to Jean who was just ordering another round of tequila for the group.

Lily and Tess, already tipsy, were having a deep conversation about something serious, like how they walk up to the fridge six times a day and no new food magically appears. They were giggling at each other constantly. Little drunks.

Sammy's chocolate skin shined as she turned around to join their conversation after being annoyed at Gaby who was just breathing in the smoke deeply.

I love these moments, when we're all together and I realize how much I actually love my friends.

_We do this nearly every weekend, get ready together, get drunk, go out to the clubs. It's just what you do around here. And the positive thing about the clubs here is that you basically know everyone. If you're lucky, they know you too. And we are lucky. We're out a lot, have many friends in many places and just enjoy our lives. I mean we're young just once right? Might as well enjoy it. _

Twenty minutes later we left the bar and started walking along the big street we were on. Our destination for tonight was a club called Rouge and it was only two streets and a square away, we could easily walk. The square we had to cross wasn't as crowded as it usually was around this time, half eleven, when the last business people leave their offices to go home and the first drunks lunger on the streets throwing up. Today it was… calm. Soft wind blew up my dress that hugged my body and fit me perfectly. I held it down while watching my steps carefully, maybe I shouldn't have exed the last shot of some sort of alcohol.

Gaby held my hand and teased me. "See Sara, you really shouldn't have worn 12 cm heels." she giggled.

_Just saying, she was wearing equally high shoes, and she couldn't walk in them either._

I punched her in the shoulder and she laughed happily. Maria, who was hand in hand with Jean came next to us and linked arms with me. "To a night we won't forget." She whispered. I grinned at her.

_Funny how right she was, without even knowing._

Gaby let go of my hand to jump at Lily who was walking in front of us with the others. Lily screamed loudly and then started tickling Gaby. The three of us in the back laughed at them. "Weirdos…" Jean giggled.

We were halfway through the square when there were suddenly more people around than before. We literally had to fight our way through.

We had just passed a group of guys when I felt a hard slap on my butt. I stopped immediately, turned around and glared at them. "Who. Was. That." I let out. pausing in between the words. The guys were roaring of laughter and one, with a hood on, stepped forward while taking the hood off. "That was me, so sorry, I just can't resist when I see a fit one like you. Let me introduce myself, Harry Styles, the cheeky one." he grinned self-pleased. He seemed to wait for some sort of reaction from me. _He could have his reaction._

I let out a sneer.

"Touch me again and you'll regret it."

"Trust me, she means that." Maria added, while Jean just chuckled.

I didn't seem to have given the Harry boy the answer he'd expected, as he looked a bit puzzled for a second, but he quickly pulled himself together.

"And what's your name, if I may ask?" He asked giving me a crooked smile. That smile hit me like a bomb, it was absolutely gorgeous. Gorgeous? No. _Wrong thinking Sara._

It took a moment for me to recover myself and I answered: "You'll have to find out." I giggled, and followed Maria and Jean who already started picking up our path, as they knew my reactions and knew I was ready to leave.

Now I knew I had made him speechless again and he was looking for something to say. "HEY! Wait! Where are you going!" he yelled after us.

"Well," I turned my head. "You wanna know? Follow us. If you dare." With this I lit up a cigarette and took a deep pull. Those boys who looked like they were 15, were never going to follow us.

_Right I shouldn't be talking, I'm fifteen myself, but I don't look fifteen. At least, that's what I'm told._


	2. Second

"Sara! This way!" I heard Sammy's voice through the queue of people lined up in front of Rouge. I sighed and waved my arms. "Heeelloooo! Not able to come through here!" I felt a hand grab me and pull me to the side and around the queue to the front. I thanked Tess for getting me out of there and followed the others past the people lined up. The bouncer gave me a kiss on the cheek and greeted me nicely.

_Told ya we're here often. I'm bff with the bouncers._

The bouncer just wanted to close the extra barrier behind me when I saw that Harry kid and his friends walking up behind me. _Unbelievable_. He grinned his crooked smile pleadingly and I rolled my eyes. "Let them in as well, they belong to me." I sighed towards the bouncer. He let them through immediately while people lined up behind us started to complain loudly.

"Thanks Miss Popular" Harry roared into my ear. I just raised an eyebrow at him and continued to the 'cashier'.

"Do you have an ID?" I asked Harry silently. "Well, a seventeen one. Because I am seventeen. Why?" he replied. I sighed. _Newbies. _"Because you need to be 18 to get in and if you're unlucky they'll ask for ID. Just play cool."

"Play cool. You seem to be good at that." Harry grinned. We had arrived the cashier.

"10 bucks" he said coldly.

"I'm guestlist, Sara White plus…" I turned around and counted Harry's group quickly: "plus 6."

The cashier quickly checked the list and nodded: "That'll be 2 bucks each please."

_Gotta love the way they're all nice when you're guest list._

I was about to pull out a 2 euro coin when Harry gave him 4, and added: "For the beautiful, young lady and myself." The cashier pushed a stamp with the Rouge-logo onto mine and Harry's hand. "I'm not letting you pay for me" I told Harry as we walked along to drop off our jackets. I pulled out two euros and wanted to give them to Harry. He just grinned, shook his head, and objected the money. "I don't let boys pay for me. I'm an individual, I can pay for myself and I choose my boys myself too, by the way." I winked at him coldly.

Harry grinned: "Gotta love a challenge. Besides you got us in, quicker and cheaper. So just accept it." I cocked my head to the side and shrugged my shoulders. "Alright then."

I had lost them quickly as I knew the club by heart and they didn't. The music was thumping and even if they would have screemed after me, I wouldn't have heard them. The crowd was pushing, and I slowly felt the alcohol start to kick in. I walked straight through the crowded dancing area, greeting people here and there, and finally arrived at a table at the side where Gaby, Lily and Tess were already seated. Gaby yelled out: "Sara there you are! Let's go dance!" I didn't have a choice right?

While dancing I saw one of Harry's friends, getting quite close to Maria. They shared a few kisses before breaking apart again. I knitted my eyebrows together and watched as she pulled his arm and they were entangled again. I decided to watch out for her some other time and simply enjoyed the music.

Two hook ups, three drinks, and a few hours of dancing later, I found myself upstairs in the main seating area. I waved at a couple of people but didn't really want to sit down anywhere.

A good friend of mine slung his arms around me and slurred words into my ear, words I couldn't even understand. I slapped him slightly after which I could make out the sentence: _Snort a line with us_. I don't do cocaine, I replied and he nodded understandingly while pulling up his nose. I grinned at my completely wasted friend and left him standing, going up to the crowded bar.

I boxed myself through to the front and screamed: "One tequila shot please!", when I heard an unfamiliar voice behind me yell: "Make that seven!" The bar keeper grinned and put seven tequila shots onto a small tray. "There you go." he said and mentioned a price. I turned around to the boy and recognised him as one of the guys who had been with Harry before. "I don't have that much money on me, douche." I barked at him.

He just raised his eyebrows, pulled out money and gave it to the bar keeper, then he took the tray and gestured me to follow him. I shrugged my shoulders again and did as I was told.

A moment later I was seated at a table with comfortable chairs next to Harry and his friends. At this part of the club, you could actually have a conversation as it wasn't as loud or crowded with people dancing, drinking, hooking up, or doing drugs. "So how come I haven't seen you around here yet?" I asked into the group. "We're not from here," one replied, "we're all from different places. I don't think Harry has actually introduced all of us."

Harry nodded and pointed at the boy sitting next to him. "That's Louis," he said: "and that's Liam, Zayn, Niall", the guy who had guided me here, "and Rob, our bodyguard." he explained. I raised an eyebrow at the big guy dressed in black and looked around at the overly smiling boys. Dayum, I felt like in a soap opera. "What are you," I said sarcastically: "a boyband?"

"Har har, har… Well, yes, we are actually." Zayn laughed a short, dry laugh.

"Right," now I laughed too. "Good one. Anyways…" I trailed off. I looked around at the boys, waiting. My eyes fell on Liam. He seemed familiar. Actually so did Harry. And Louis? "You... are." I repeated raising my eyebrow even further than humanly possible.

Then it fell into place and it made click inside my head.

"Wait a minute. Liam Payne?" I turned my head fully to Liam who nodded and gave me a wink. "This might sound stupid, but you're not those guys from that TV-show, are you? What's it called? X Factor? Yeah. Uh, one way or something?" I said, sounding unbelievably stupid. The boys roared into laughter once again. "One Direction." Harry corrected. "And don't pull that face we're not lying to you." I pulled myself together.

"Right. Okay, well that's... different. So how come you're here?" I asked, trying to sound casually and trying not to laugh at the situation.

"We're press-touring through europe. You know, planning a tour. It's been half a year since X-Factor already." Niall replied chuckling.

I just nodded half amazed half dumbstruck, which made the boys laugh loudly again.

"Let's drink a shot on that one." I sighed and raised my shot-glass that had waited in front of me ever since I got there. The boys did the same and we saluted in laughter.

After having tasted the gross mixture of salt, alcohol, and oranges once again, I picked up the conversation.

"Well even if you're highly sophisticated and by-everyone-wanted celebrities I bet I can still figure you guys out. I have a gift for looking through façades of males." I said sarcastically and offered a challenge, which made Louis laugh. "I wanna see this" he said demandingly.

I took a deep breath and looked around.

I started with Louis who raised an eyebrow at me and was grinning lightly:

"You," I said and paused, "have a girlfriend." I tilted my head towards Niall: "You were born in September." _Zayn was next, hmm_. "Zayn takes longest to get ready in the morning. Liam has a sixpack and you" I said calmly and then turned to Harry, "are a virgin."

Laughter had gotten louder after every comment of mine but after the last one they couldn't hold it together anymore. I half smiled, half sneered at Harry who's expression kept changing between disbelief and offended, but couldn't stop himself from grinning widely. "I can't believe you. Well, gotta love a challenge." He murmured so only I could hear.


	3. Third

"Let's go dance" Niall suggested in the middle of the conversation. We followed the broad stairs downwards and stopped back in the main 'room'. There were even more people than before and we slowly but steadily fought our way through to the middle. The music was booming and I could only see Louis say something to me, but I couldn't understand a single word _(to be honest, I didn't care much at the moment either)_. The music was pumping inside my body, together with the alcohol and tobacco it was a poisonous mixture. I let loose completely, and closed my eyes, moving to the rhythm, feeling hundreds of bodies close to me.

I felt two hands grab my hips, pulling me close to their owner. Whoever it was immediately melted in with my curves, and moved in wih me like my lost other half.

I didn't want to open my eyes and ruin the magic of this dance. Instead I just smiled and kept moving to the rhythm. I felt the boys (_or at least I hoped it was a boy_) hand cup my cheek. Oh no, this always happened, and it meant I had to open my eyes, concentrate, check if I knew the boy, if he was good-looking, if he was taller or shorter than me, etc etc. So, I did, but the only thing I could see when my eyes opened, was green.

_This was probably when the alcohol took over completely and left me in drunken dizziness._Everything was green, and everything was well. These hypnotizing eyes, stared at me with an intensity I can't even describe, they flickered down to my lips with hunger, and up into my eyes.

Now they were gone, where were these eyes, I just needed to see them one more time, when I heard a voice in my ear, had it been quiet it would have probably been a whisper but here it was rather a yell: "You're way too beautiful to be so mean." And the voice, the eyes and the boy left me standing in the middle of the dancefloor by myself.

I stood there and thought for a while.

Was I really that mean? No, that was sarcasm, simple sarcasm, if one can't handle that, they simply shouldn't hang out with me. But I couldn't get these eyes out of my head. I've always had a thing for green eyes, but they weren't just green, they were like ocean and grass and my gran's garden in june, they were fire and ice, lustfull and disappointed. I couldn't quite figure them out. I looked at where he left and decided to go look for him. Yeah, good luck trying to find someone who's face you didn't see because you were too distracted by the eyes. But hey, with eyes like that he couldn't be small and chubby right? Not that there's something wrong with that. Eyes like that belonged to Abercrombie models, or angels or something.

I slided off the dancefloor, walking in the shoes was far more than easy by now, and looked for someone about my height. I looked everyone in the eyes, and just couldn't find him. I ended up upstairs again and saw celeb-Harry sitting in the same comfy chair as before, eyes closed, head tilted up a bit, surrounded by three or four younger girls whoo seemed to have the hots for him. I grinned and decided to spoil his fun.

I walked over, sat down on his knee and mushed "Hey baby, there are you, couldn't find you all night, imagine that, on our one year anniversary!" and giggled, very unlike me. The girls all gave me a nasty look but left. I laughed at their faces for a while, along with Harry who's face had went from shocked to amused at my actions.

"So, we've been together for a year and I didn't even know?" he stated. "Yeh mate, you're one shitty boyfriend." I answered with a shrug. He laughed again and looked me in the eyes. Shock. Sizzle. Flash. These eyes. The gorgeous Abercrombie-god-angel-eyes…. belonged to Harry? "You?" I whispered slowly. "What" he grinned "you didn't know it was me?" he had caught up to what I was talking about immediately. "I'm not mean." I said. "It's your own fault if you treat me like that."

"Sara" he started slowly, sending shivers down my spine, "how else would I have gotten your attention? I thank god, for slapping you and not some other girl, how else would I be where I am right now?" I felt myself blushing and turned my head away from him. He cupped my cheek again and turned my face towards himself. "I really like you, Sara, maybe just because we're both drunk, but I'm here for another 5 weeks, I'd really like to see you again sometime. Mind giving me your number?" My usual respond to this would me a cheeky smirk and a 'find me on facebook' followed by a wink. But I couldn't do anything else except type my number when Harry pressed his phone into my hands.

"Right, you, give me a call, I have to go now, I realized after checking the time and realizing it was already 4 in the morning and I had promised to be home by 5 latest. I wanted to get up and leave when I felt two strong arms pull me back and around and before I knew it I had two perfect lips on mine. Well to be honest, they tasted like alcohol and smoke, but besides that they were pretty perfect. My stone heart melted a little as we kissed and so did my brain. I just enjoyed the moment.


	4. Fourth

**DAY TWO**

"No, no way, no fricken way. I'm not getting up. It's seven, mother. I got home two hours ago. I'll go jogging later." I screamed at my phone. Super-busy as she is, she's in Switzerland working, she calls me every morning to make sure I get up – even on weekends. I hung up and grunted.

Five hours later I finally got out of bed and dragged myself to the bathroom. I sighed as I looked in the mirror. I basically resembled Frankenstein's bride more than myself right now. I lurched towards the kitchen and got the coffee machine running.

There I sat now, remembering this weird dream I had. Or had it really happened? Maybe I shouldn't drink so much…

I lit myself a cigarette and opened the kitchen window, sunlight and happy kid-screams gleaming in. I really imagined I'd met a boyband last night.

_Well, my dreams get really fucked up when I drink._

I took a quick shower, and decided to skip jogging for today. I got my phone out of my room and went upstairs to look for my laptop. Three missed calls. My mom really exadurates the whole keeping in touch thing.

But the calls were from some unknown number with a different prefix than Switzerland. I shrugged. If someone needed me, they could call again.

I opened google and thought for a moment. What was it called? Something like transaction? C'mon Sara you know this. I was interrupted by my phone blasting Snoop Dogg and Dr. Dre.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Oh my god. Two words: Last Night. Holy Jesus. Those guys you brought bought me like five drinks or something. And Tess went home with the guy from last week and…" When Gabby started talking it was hard to make her stop

"Gabs, wait a minute. The guys I brought?" I managed to shut her down.

"Yeah, you know the five kids and their daddy." She chuckled. "I'm very certain the curly one was into you, did you hook up?"

_No dream, reality. The eyes were real. They existed. I'm not crazy_. I started a little happy dance, but quickly focused.

"What? No. Ew."

_Lies._

"He was gross, he needs to grow up and learn how to treat other people and not be so stuck up and his hair was totally ridiculous, I mean did you see the way he flipped it? Ridiculous."

_More lies, the hairflip was beautiful._

"Yeah, right." Gabby answered, disbelieve in her tone. "I think you like him."

"Are you insane? I've just met the guy. I don't even remember his name and I'll probably never see him again."

_Harry. His name was Harry and he had beautiful eyes. _

I wanted to kick myself for the way I was thinking.

"Right, anyway…" I let Gabby ramble on about some stuff for another twenty minutes before I made plans with her for the afternoon and hung up.

Two seconds later the phone rung again, and without even checking the display I picked up expecting more of Gabby's gossip when a smooth but husky voice asked me to have coffee with him.

"Right, I'd love to. Small problem though, I don't know who you are, what your name is nor what you look like." I answered with a smirk. I checked the display quickly and recognized the number from the previous missed calls. I frowned. Who was this guy and why did he want to contact me so bad?

_Oh, no. Was I really so slow. Did I give my number to Harry last night? _

"I'm your prince charming, the one you've been waiting for, everything you've ever dreamed of,.." his voice sang.

"Oh boy, it's you. Great." _It was Harry. Harry wanted to meet up. Har_- I commanded my mind to stop such silly thoughts about him and went back to not liking him.

"Fine if you wanna meet, let's say St. Stephans' at three." I offered snottily.

"Is your posse gonna be there?"

_Not because I wanted to see him alone, just because I wanted to know what I was getting myself into._

"Please, your killing me with your overexitement, no they won't be there. See you later, love." He said happily and hung up quickly.

"I'M NOT YOUR LOVE!" I screamed at my innocent phone and put it down maybe a little to harshly.


	5. Fifth

So there I was, standing in front of St. Stephan's Cathedral. I looked nervously down my body once again. Was it showing that I'd tried to look like I hadn't tried? Didn't wanna get the boy to believe I was dressing up for him... I checked my watch, I'd arrived a couple minutes late but Harry was nowhere to be seen. I took a couple unsteady breaths and slowly took a turn to see if I hadn't missed him anywhere. Then I checked my phone and after that the way I looked – again.

_Blimey, why the hell are you so nervous Sara? He's just a normal boy and a normal human being for gods sake, idiot. _

I kept cursing myself and trying to calm down for another couple of moments when I was suddenly hugged roughly from behind. I sucked in a sharp breath and a groan of shock.

"So, you're trying to kill me already?" I asked with an amused smile while turning around to greet the boy. Harry smiled at me widely and laughed lightly.

"It's nice to see you too, my love." He replied. "So, it's your city, where shall we go?"

"There's a coffee shop just down that street, wanna go there?"

He nodded and we took off and sat down moments later in the comfort of the aromatic café. I looked at him questioningly and said: "Do you mind sitting in the smokers area? I'm guessing you don't smoke right? Wouldn't really suit your boyband image."

He actually looked a little offended. "Are you implying I'm a straight edge gay dude just because I happen to perform together with a couple other guys on stage every now and then? Because I'm pretty much the opposite of that." He finished and smirked, while grabbing my pack of cigarettes and lighting himself a cigarette.

_He hasn't even coughed, very impressive, _I thought sarcastically.

"Alright then, mister tough. So tell me what made you call me so many times at such an early hour? I'm not much of a morning person…" swiftly I raised my eyebrows while skimming through the menu.

When he didn't answer directly I looked up. His cheeks were blushed slightly.

"Well I just thought one shouldn't be too happy, so I decided to meet up with someone who'd try their best to bring me down." He mocked.

"That's brilliant! You've come to the right person" I laughed with sarcasm.

The waiter interrupted us then, taking our orders.

"Besides" Harry picked up the topic again, "I've been up and around pretty early. Finally sat down and started writing again."

_Wow, that was actually a sincere smile._

"You write?"

"Songs, not stories."

"Oh right, I forgot." I chuckled. "Alright then, let me see." I demanded holding my hand out to him.

He laughed loudly and said:" You won't get to hear or read it, I'm sorry, you're gonna have to wait until it comes out on our next platinum album."

"Yeah right.." I raised my eyebrow again. "I want to hear it though. Ahh, let me guess… you wrote me a love song and now you're too chicken to let me read it. I get it. But you don't have to be afraid you know. I won't laugh at you _too_ much." I grinned at his expression.

He flipped his hair and grinned, for not being able to find a good answer quickly.

"Fine," he then said, scooting closer to me with his chair, until he was only centimeters away. He put his arm around my chair and leant forward. He breathed down onto my neck and started singing lightly into my ear. I froze in place, intoxicated by his closeness and his overwhelming smell.

_BREATHE. Goodness gracious you're a fucking idiot, SNAP OUT OF IT._

"_She work it girl, she work the pole_

_She break it down, she take it low_

_She's fine as hell, she's about the dough_

_Doing her thing right on the floor…"_

It took me quite a while to clear my head and realize he'd been singing Ayo Technology to me. I slapped his arm and scowled, while he just laughed heavily. He turned his head towards me again and looked me in the eyes dramatically. "Didn't you like it, my love? I put all my heart into it." He grinned as I stared at him furiously. _Dick. _

"Why so flushed?" he chuckled.

"Gosh Harry there's this thing called personal space you know." I pushed him away softly and tried to change the topic because I was embarrassed and, let's face it, I didn't really know what to reply. He just looked extremely content with himself and scooted about three centimeters away from me. I rolled my eyes. Fortunately Harry didn't torture me any further.

"So you actually didn't realize who we were last night?" he wondered.

"Nah, well I've seen a couple videos on youtube, but you know, around here people don't care much for celebrities. They're more excited about the DJ's that come to the clubs. So we don't talk about stuff like that a lot." I shrugged. "Also, there are barely any celebrities here, this is a goddamn tiny country." I chuckled.

I took a sip of coffee, when I caught him staring at me with a tiny smile on his lips.

"What?" I laughed self-consciously. "Is everything okay with my face?"

He grinned, "Yes, but you have something, right there" and he pointed at the middle of my face.

I raised an eyebrow, "It's called a nose, stupid." I replied, at which he chuckled again. He then raised his hand and wiped a bit of cream off the tip of my nose and looked at me mischievously before tidily licking it off his finger with his tongue. I gulped slightly, and followed his movements mesmerized. The way he flicked his tongue over his lips now screamed for me to jump him right here, right now in this café. His lips turned upwards when he saw my stare and I quickly looked up into his eyes.

_Too quickly, before I could remind myself of the power they had over me._

He shuffled a bit closer without breaking the eye contact. I felt myself slipping away and losing my mind staring into his eyes. I briefly remembered them from the night before, but these eyes now, with a clear mind (_okay, fine, clear off alcohol at least_) were so much more... beautiful. They were hard like emeralds and jade but alive like the middle of a rainforest. Wild like the top of an ocean and soft like the bottom of one.

_That's how I felt, by the way, like at the bottom of an ocean (no air, and everything is green). I get now why for the people in medieval times green portrayed love and the sexual needs of a man._

And now they were leaning towards me. They came closer. They flickered down to my lips. I managed to come back to earth and leant back quickly as if I hadn't noticed. I lit a fag and took a sip of coffee. He wasn't getting me that easily.

"So how long are you staying here anyway?" I started making conversation again. He looked a little disappointed but answered nonetheless. "5 weeks I think. Then we're doing the rest of Europe. Remember, Niall told you we're press touring. And since our manager has some friends here, we decided to take a little vacation."

"Well that's nice." I nodded to myself. _5 weeks of green eyes_.

Our conversation was interrupted again half an hour later when Gabby called. I looked at the time and cringed.

"Where are you? I've been waiting for ten minutes already" Gabby bellowed.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I'm in town, do you maybe wanna meet me at St. Stephens in 15 minutes?" I apologized.

"Fine" Gabby sighed on the other side. "You're nothing but trouble. Be on time!" she urged before she hung up.

"Harry listen I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to get going."

His face fell a little.

"That's fine, beautiful, I'll see you tomorrow anyways." He smirked before going to get the bill.

"You will? Wait, I can pay for myself! Harry!" I yelled after him uselessly while he just waved me aside. We stepped outside and went back towards St. Stephens.

"Right well, uh, bye." Could I get any more awkward?

He completely ignored me and pulled me into a tight embrace. He let go just enough so he could cup my cheek with the hand that wasn't still wrapped around my waist and purred "See you tomorrow, love."

I rolled my eyes and wanted to tell him off for calling me love but when I opened my mouth I was shut up by his soft lips that were briefly pressed against mine before he pulled away with an embarrassed smile, turned around and left. I basically just stood there, dumbstruck, and all I could do was touch my lips numbly before I heard Gabby's scream close to me. _Oh no, I was gonna have to listen to her go on about this now for hours._

**Hey guys! Big thanks to everyone who's reading this! Do you like it so far? Is it boring? Please leave a review, tell me if you have any wishes on what to happen, I'll try and update quicker now, my computer's just being a big bitch so I can rarely log into ff at the moment. Pisses me off. Thanks a lot for the reviews that I've gotten so far, means a lot xx**


	6. Sixth

**DAY THREE**

I smiled at myself while making lunch the next day. Even though Gabby had questioned me for about two and a half hours about my meeting with Harry I'd kept my poker face on in front of her – Harry was a nice boy but nothing more.

_Thank god I have a good poker face…_

But I also tried to take my own advice, I didn't like the way he affected me, like no one else could. Just one smile, one look into his eyes and I was all blushing and shaky.

I'd have to keep my emotions in control if I didn't want to fall head over heels for him. Because 'love' always ends the same way for me – I lose interest, even if it's a pretty boy like Harry, and if worst comes to worst, I break his heart.

But I still had to smile when I remembered his short kiss from the day before.

Just when I thought about him (_as if I hadn't done that all day already, contemplating whether to like his attitude or to hate it_) my phone blinked and showed me a text I'd just gotten from him.

Immediately my face lit up and I nearly broke the phone trying to open the text as quickly as possible. Then I took a deep breath reminding myself that I was going to be cool about him now.

'_Hey love, we're going to Fabio's for dinner, heard it's good, pick you up at half 7 xxx_'

I gasped at my phone in shock. Fabio's was one of the most expensive restaurants in town, basically everything there was sprinkled with truffle and gold. And chances were, I didn't really have a spare ball gown in my closet.

But there was still hope for me not looking like a dumpster, at least my mother wasn't taking eating so seriously so I had her size.

An hour later I'd actually found a slick, grey dress that nicely suited some black heels of mine. I wondered why my mother even had a dress like that; it was backless and actually looked quite sexy, yet elegant at the same time. _Pretty sure I've never seen her in that. _

I texted Harry my address; I'd let him pick me up if he really wanted to, as long as he didn't come by bike.

I still had some spare time so I jumped into the shower again; having a shaving session that probably took an hour or so, until I was satisfied.

I hummed a random melody that came to mind before turning my computer on and blasting music from my speakers. I always need that to get ready.

I brushed my teeth before putting on some make up, carefully trying not to over-do it. Then I stood there, helplessly trying to figure out what to do with my hair. I shrugged and put it in a loose sideways braid. _That'll do._

I threw the most essential things into my black clutch and then got dressed slowly. I looked in the mirror and tilted my head sideward a little. _Meh, I look… meh. _I sighed, what if he didn't like the dress? _Who the hell cares if he doesn't like the dress? As long as you like it everything's fine. _

The doorbell rang and I shook my head, put on my heels, and went downstairs. I carefully locked the apartment-door and made my way towards the exit of the house. There he was, standing just outside the door, looking like an angel in a black suit, with the sun setting just behind him. He looked me up and down with wide eyes, then blushed.

"You look beautiful, love." He said quietly before coming to greet me.

I smirked: "Yeah I get that a lot," and winked before avoiding his lips and simply hugging him shortly and kissing him on the cheek.

"So, are we taking the subway?" I raised my eyebrow when my eyes fell on several vespas and bikes parked by the street. He laughed before he cleared his throat and pointed to the large, black Mercedes waiting on the street. My chin fell down a little. "Nice ride… Is it yours or do you have a chauffeur?" I asked sarcastically.

He sighed.

"You have a chauffeur don't you?" I asked disbelievingly.

He smiled and shrugged, as if to say it's not in his power, before he went over and opened the door of the car for me.

I smirked, "You know, I am actually able to open doors for myself, even if I wear heels like this."

Nonetheless I sat down on the seat while he closed the door and went around to the other side before sitting down next to me. The car took off, while we chatted lightly about what we'd done today and how his press-tour was going. We arrived at fabios and got out of the car and walked into the restaurant.

"I've reserved a table for two, by the name Styles." He said to the waitress standing at the front table. She nodded and led us through the main area of the restaurant before showing us to a small, beautifully decorated table near the back of the restaurant.

"Table for two? I thought your posse was coming as well?" I asked warily, not wanting to make the impression that I felt uncomfortable around him.

"I thought you'd be happy to have me to yourself." He said guiltily and winked.

I rolled my eyes and replied: "Thank you for that honour. But you don't have to neglect your boys for me."

"They'll get over it." He sighed before opening the menu.

"What you sighing for?" I fixated my eyes on him, wondering.

"They're worried I won't be able to continue the tour if I fall in love with you." He said bluntly. I was sure my face was about the color of a ripe tomato.

I chuckled nervously. _Well, this was awkward._ "And why would that be?"

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow: "Well because then I'd want to stay with you and not continue…?"

"No", I shut him down, "I didn't mean the tour, I meant the… other part."

"Oh…" he grinned sheepishly: "They found the song I wrote yesterday."

Wrinkling my nose in confusion I just asked him why that'd be any problem before putting one and one together. Had he written a song about me? Was he already having feelings for me_? Slow down, slow down. Don't get your hopes up too high_, the sarcastic voice in my head muttered.

He sighed again and promised me to play the song to me after dinner. I nodded and realized I still must've looked like a tomato in a pretty dress. I managed to change subject after a short awkward moment and we ended up joking loudly, discussing seriously and flirting without restraint throughout the whole dinner.

When it came to dessert, I go after my father there, I ordered a grappa and an espresso, at which Harry looked surprised, mumbled, "Might as well…" and ordered the same.

"So, excited where I'm taking you next?" he winked while waving at the waiter for the check.

"Well if it's your bedroom, I'm going to need to decline, twat." I was amused by our little playfights.

"That's a shame, you have no idea what you're missing." He said shooting me a look that made shivers go up my spine.

He led me out of the restaurant shortly afterwards. "How much did you pay? We'll split it yeah?" I offered at which he just raised his eyebrows and acted offended.

"Can't I just treat you to one dinner? Trust me, it wasn't that much." He bragged. I sighed and waved my hands in defeat. We walked around town for a little bit before he stopped in front of a luxurious hotel and smiled seductively.

I frowned. "Styles, you are not getting me into bed yet."

He came closer and wrapped his arms around my bare back. "not _yet_" he groaned into my ear, his breathing on my neck. I did my best not to moan and change my mind but I stayed stubborn and tried not to be affected by his touch. Also I reminded myself about the restricted area (namely his eyes) before doing the mistakes of looking right into them when he leant back.

"I promise I won't do you the pleasure of sleeping with you, I just want to show you something." His smirk turned into an honest grin. I sighed which he took as a yes and pulled me towards the front door. A couple minutes later and a couple floors higher we entered his suite.

"Go out there" he pointed at a big glass door leading to the terrace "and wait for me."

"Stop ordering me around, Styles" I protested but after kicking my heels off I followed his order anyway.

While I was taking the last pull of my cigarette and bit into an apple that had been inside a basket inside, Harry came to sit by me, a guitar in his hand and a blush on his face. I swallowed quickly excited to hear the song.

"Go on then." I requested after looking at him just staring at me for a moment.

He sighed and said: "Don't think too much of it."

And started playing a soft melody.

"_The light shines_

_It's getting hot on my shoulders_

_I don't mind, this time it doesn't matter"_ he started singing at which I immediately relaxed.

I looked up at the sky and realized we were up on the highest floor, overlooking the whole city with its lights, and the sky with its lights. I closed my eyes and smiled, completely content, at his smooth voice.

"_Cause your friends,_

_The look good, but you look better_"

I blushed and started listening to the lyrics more closely while looking at his slightly worried face.

"_Don't you know all night, _

_I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around?_"

He smiled at my face, which must have reminded him of Rudolph's nose by now.

"_Under the lights tonight_

_You turned around,_

_And you stole my heart_

_With just one look_

_When I saw your face_"

The next line was mumbled so I couldn't understand what he was saying at which he looked pretty pleased and continued before I could ask him about it.

"_It took a minute girl_

_To steal my heart tonight_

_With just one look_

_Been waiting for a girl like you…"_

"That was so beautiful Harry… really… thank you for playing it to me." I whispered softly.

He didn't reply but used my current state of vulnerability to lay down the guitar next to him and pulled me closer to him.

He put one hand on the back of my neck and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I couldn't even stop myself and kissed him back with fierce. His lips were burning when they made their way down to my collarbones and he tilted his face back up to face me.

I did what I'd been afraid off and looked him in the eyes.

They were mirroring the need he had for me and the lust in them drove me wild. I crashed down on his lips once more and this kiss didn't end as quickly as the other one.

It wasn't like the one before either, this one was essential.

I needed his lips on mine; I needed his hands on my hips; I needed his body by mine.

When I took my next breath I realized he'd lifted me up and sat me down on the table that was stood outside, one hand on my back, the other on the outside of my thigh slowly sneaking upwards.

I didn't have time to realize what I was doing because his beautiful lips captured mine softly, then wildly, making me forget about what I'd promised myself or what I was currently doing; the only important thing was _him_.

My hand was deeply buried within his shiny locks, which gave me the opportunity to decide that his kissing shouldn't end.

His shirt fell, I didn't know if he had opened it or if I had, and I stroked his toned torso pulling him even closer to me. His lips made their way down my neck once more, making my eyes turn back into my head. I moaned his name, which apparently was enough for him to tear my dress off of me. The sudden coolness of the air all on my body and the short distance of him gave me enough time to turn on my brain.

"W-Wait..." I let out, breathing heavily. _I can't do this. I can't do this; I already like him too much. Don't be foolish now; he'll be gone in a bit over a month. He'll be gone, shagging other girls in other countries who're as naïve as her. Slow down._

I quickly gathered my dress from the floor and threw it on, grabbing my clutch and turning to go back inside.

"W-What are you doing, Sara? Did I do something wrong?" Harry stormed after me while I was already picking up my shoes from the floor. He stood close to me, and it pained me more than anything to see his sad, confused expression.

"No… I'm s-sorry, I can't do this right now." I let my eyes fall down a little – bad idea. _Oh. My. God. Don't look at that bulge in his pants, don't look, breathe. But it's so… big… Shut up and look away before you change your mind again and he thinks you're a bipolar bitch. _I must've looked crazy from my inner conflict and quickly turned to open the door.

"Please don't leave like this…" I heard him from behind. I made a pained expression before turning around to face him and give him one last kiss. He wanted to hold onto me and make me stay, but I weaved myself out of his embrace and left quickly.

Outside the hotel I jumped into the first taxi I saw and forced myself to go home instead of going back, and making him smile again. _This is the right decision. Besides, you filthy tit, you've known him for three days, you whore._ Insulting myself was generally the key for me to realize my decisions were wrong, but somehow it wouldn't work tonight.

My phone rang and I didn't need to check the caller ID to know who it was. I didn't pick up.

* * *

**Hey guys, new chapter, hope you like it! *Whips Sara over the head with a baseball bat***

**1) ****I know Harry doesn't play the guitar, but it's a lot cuter. Hahaha, sorry :)****  
**

**2) ****When he sings the song, don't imagine the original, I was going for something like this (youtube) /watch?v=ujCwgc_Fo9k just with his voice ofc :)****  
**

**3) ****Big thanks for all the nice reviews I've gotten so far! Keep reviewing :D**

**xx**


	7. Seventh

**Sorry for only updating now! Oh, and I reread everything I had until now and I apologize for the thousands of spelling mistakes, English is not my first language and I tend to miss them when proof reading!**

* * *

DAY 3

'_Please tell me what I did to make you walk out on me like that, xx'_

'_Babe, what happened last night? xx'_

'_Sara, PLEASE talk to me, I'm confused, xx'_

'_I'm actually begging you right now, this is really frustrating. Do I need to come over? xx'_

'_At least tell me if you don't want anything to do with me.'_

I sighed at my recent text messages.

_You're a coward. He seems to care. He wouldn't text if he just wanted to screw you. Don't be afraid to fall in love._

How could I explain to him what was going on inside my head without leaving the wrong impression. Heck, I didn't even know what was going on inside me. Did I want him? Yes... and No. I didn't want to be used, when I knew there's a chance of me liking him, loving him. But I wanted to call him so bad. What to do, what to do…

Ever since I had walked out on him the night before, he'd been everywhere. While I was jogging, his band had been on posters all around the neighborhood, when I got myself a coffee; their song was playing in the background. When I had turned on the TV after getting dressed, they were giving an interview.

_Was god just sitting upstairs in heaven and was having a laugh?_

I watched the interview for a little while, eyebrows raised, with a frown on my face. The girl, who was interviewing them, had too much makeup on, too much cleavage out and her smile was about the size of Golden Gate Bridge. They politely answered whatever slutty Cheshire cat asked them and I slowly got distracted when I heard: "So Harry, as one of the hottest, young bachelors out there, how come, no girl seems to have a chance with you?"

I basically fell off the sofa trying to lean forward and staring Harry in the face, as if he would tell me everything I needed to know right now.

He chuckled: "Well, of course there are always nice girls with pretty faces, but I'm still waiting for the right girl for me and I'm sure she's out there somewhere.", while giving a trained wink into the camera.

I paled and then grunted. I hammered a text message into my phone and pressed send.

'_If I'm only a nice girl with a pretty face, why bother?_'

I actually jumped a little when I saw Harry on screen discreetly getting out his phone, and looking at it, his eyebrows tightening. _Oh crap, didn't know that was live. _

He put his phone back into his pocket and put his camera grin on again. I turned off the TV and snorted at him.

Twenty minutes later I was on my way to meet Gabby, Jean and Mariah my phone rung and since I was pretty late already I answered it immediately, shortly after regretting not having checked the caller ID.

"Hey." Harry's voice was small and silent. I had to swallow hard, "Hey Harry."

"Please, can I talk to you?" Harry asked and I wanted to scream yes, but I needed to think straight and I couldn't do that when I was right next to him.

I took a deep breath and started rambling: "Listen Harry, I'm sorry about the way yesterday ended. This is all just going a bit too fast for me. I'm scared of the way our relationship will proceed and I'm scared what will happen to me if I keep meeting you and then you're just gone in a couple of weeks. I know I'm taking this way too seriously and stuff, but I'm alone a lot and I just really can't handle a broken heart right now and…"

"Baby, I need to see you, okay? Don't worry so much. Whatever happens, happens, and we'll make it ok. Where are you right now?"

I sighed, "Harry I don't even know you. I know your name but that's pretty much it."

He laughed: "Well if that's the problem we can change that. Listen, I need to get to work now but please, let's meet up later. We'll get to know each other. I'll tell you everything you want to know and everything you don't even want to know. Promise. Just pick up your fricken phone."

"Hey! Don't order me around." I chuckled. It was so hard to be serious around him. "But alright let's do that. See you, Harry"

"Later my love." He sang.

I had discussed the whole Harry situation about twenty times with my girls before deciding that I'd just give the whole thing a try and do as Harry said, not worrying to much. Maybe I didn't even end up liking him that much. Who knew?

Harry had called and we'd decided for a small dinner in an adorable place in town. I was there five minutes early and had already sat down and studied the menu when Harry came in. He grinned widely as he saw me. It was hard not to grin back. He hugged me briefly and went to sit down on his chair.

"Just so you know" he started before even saying hello or anything at all, "you're not just some random girl, we have to answer like that in interviews. It's in the contract. But it's good to know you're watching me. Couldn't forget me all that easily after all, huh?" He grinned smugly.

I blushed and quickly announced "It just happened to be on TV the second I turned it on. It's really not my fault, you bigheaded brat."

He laughed broadly and nodded: "Yeah right, you just keep telling yourself that."

We ordered and got talking. It seemed like hours. We covered family and friends, fears and habits, pet peeves and childhood dreams, and so much more. We laughed a lot and I felt like all my worries from the past day were washed away.

* * *

**PEOPLE. I JUST REALISED I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE TO GO WITH THIS STORY. Please leave suggestions on what you want to happen, I sorta have a couple ideas but im just really uninspired right now :/ also tell me: do you like it? What do you hate, what to you love? What to you want more of? THANKS FOR REVIEWING xx**


	8. Eighth

DAY SEVEN

The last couple of days had passed on like a dream. Harry and I had spent every minute possible together; doing whatever came into our minds. We had sat in front of the TV for hours, laughing at stupid commercials and stuffing our faces with junk food, been to museums and concerts took his Mercedes for long drives through the countryside, heck, we even wanted to go bungee jumping.

_Which I just really couldn't do, my fear of heights is so bad, sometimes I feel sick wearing heels._

But most importantly, we spent time together. I smiled at my favorite memories of him flashing by my inner eye.

Harry doing an impression of slutty Cheshire cat.

Harry nearly blowing up my kitchen in the attempt of making microwave-popcorn.

Harry doubling over, lying on the floor, nearly peeing himself with laughter after I had ran straight into his balcony door because I didn't see it, and was sat there with a bloody nose for half an hour.

Harry's eyes, with a broad variety of emotions, passionate, when talking about his music; immature, when talking about the boys; nostalgic, when talking about his childhood; and, for some crazy reason, absolutely content and gloriously proud whenever he talked about me.

Slowly I was starting to feel like Harry wouldn't even recognize his boys anymore, because he barely had time to see them. It had let to some feverish discussions between Harry and Louis but they'd managed to make peace after Harry had explained his situation (which is what he told me) to him.

It was a Thursday, and I was immensely glad that I was on summer-break; otherwise I'd have to sit in school all day and couldn't see Harry so much. He was really growing onto me, in such a short amount of time.

I looked over my way too quiet apartment and decided I needed some company. I called up Gabby and we decided on having coffee and a late lunch in town. I jumped into my jeans and grabbed my purse from my bed and soon I wasn't swooning over Harry anymore, but over some nice pasta and large latte. At least Gabby wasn't mad at me for not spending time, but in exchange for that she wanted to know everything.

"So you guys still haven't done it?" she narrowed her eyes at me.

I nearly choked on my food, and coughed for a bit, while trying to answer.

"Gabby! No, we haven't. In case you remember, I'm trying to take it slow."

Gabby gave me nothing but a big, fat, raised eyebrow.

"What."

She kept on staring.

"What is it?" I moaned.

"Out of all the boys in the world, you choose him to take it slow? What. Is wrong with you." She sighed.

"I don't want to be another notch in his bedpost." I explained sheepishly.

"Dude, shut up and bang his brains out." She yelled at me. "And then tell me all the details." She added while biting a piece of pasta off her fork.

I tried not to choke on my food.

The conversation I'd had with Gabby did get me thinking though. Was I wasting my time? Shouldn't I try to get the most of it while he's here, he was gonna leave either way?

I'd already made plans with Harry to hang out at the Hotel tonight, maybe Pizza and ice cream weren't the only things he'd get to eat tonight. _Ew, shut up. _My brain already did whatever it wanted whenever I thought of him, maybe I should just get over my fears and jump straight into things?

The decision fell while I was sitting on the corner of my bathtub, shaving my very much unshaved legs. Since I was already on the mission, I decided I might as well shave off everything. And I couldn't possibly waste a perfectly fine, freshly shaved body now, could I?

_Well if that isn't a good excuse to have sex with a really attractive, charming, young man, then I give up. Charming probably isn't the right word to describe Harry though. I'll just let that one slip._

At exactly 22 past 8 I knocked on Harrys door.

I put on my most winning, apologizing smile as the door flung open. I knew what he was about to say.

"You're late, again, young lady." he scolded.

"I've come bearing gifts" I tried to excuse myself and quickly weaseled past him and into the room. "Tadaaaaaah" I raised two bottles of wine into the air and grinned again.

He grinned back and dramatically sighed while closing the door behind me. "You shall be excused one last time."

I bowed deeply and exclaimed in my best Shakespeare voice: "Thank you milord!"

When I came back up Harry had suddenly gotten very close to my body. Very, very close. I could barely concentrate on his words when he groaned "So I'm your Lord now, huh?" inches away from my face, his breath hitting me like a wall of sexual tension. I tried to look up into his eyes, but I couldn't get further than his mouth. He was smirking, _little dickhead knew exactly what he was doing to me_, and slowly leaning down. "As your Lord I command you, not to run away today." He whispered. "Don't you fucking dare ordering me around you cunt." I rolled my eyes, but quickly fixed them back onto his lips.

_Well you're really playing hard to get aren't you, idiot._

He chuckled, and told me to shut up, before he took my chance to reply altogether. Having his lips on mine after a total of 4 days of abstinence was a feeling I couldn't possibly describe in words. It'd have to be the definition of paradise, because that was where I was right then.

My brain basically shut off everything except basic life functions, and honestly, I'd feel filthy repeating half the thoughts I'd had over the next hour.

_But let me tell you, we didn't make it any further than the entrance room table. Hehehe._

After we'd settled down on the couch covered in bliss and blankets, Harry clumsily pulled me into his arms. I chuckled, but sighed in content nonetheless. "That was…" I started, but couldn't find the right word just yet.

"Fucking incredible?" he suggested into my ear.

"I was thinking more like mediocre" I shrugged.

"Excuse you, are you insulting my ability to make you scream your brains out?" He actually sounded offended.

"I think I am, yes" I nodded. He snorted in annoyance and flipped me around with one easy hand movement, so I was straddled on his lap. He pulled me down by my neck and growled in my face "Are you sure you don't want to take that back". Now it was my time to smirk, and all I had to do was breathe "Yes" to unleash his beast (_literally people, literally_) again.

I fell asleep very late that night, happy and naked in Harrys arms, while he was humming the song he'd written for me earlier that week.


End file.
